So Sweet
by Gravity
Summary: I love bearing witness to the fluffy moments during the Christmas season! And the "moment" between that nice young lady Keiko and that handsome young man Yusuke is just so sweet! Oh, did I finish my ramen already?


_No copyright infringement was intended upon the creation of this story._

**So Sweet**  
_By: Gravity_

* * *

Oh, how trecherous the winds are howling! Having my cloak thrown across my body in every direction is most certainly very annoying. I can't even see ten feet in front of me with all of this snow! Nature seems not to be very cooperative with me! 

Thank goodness I was here now, though. My husband, mortified, had screamed, _"You old hag, must you insist on going out in weather like this?!"_ But how could I not keep up with my daily routine? No measely rapid snowfall - I daresay call it a blizzard, for it is not - will hinder my activities! That old coot can have his fish and rice for lunch today, but I prefer my steaming bowl of ramen, thank you very much! Besides, I am a regular ever since I arrived here; I have not yet once disappointed the Yukimura family by an absence to their fine establishment, and I shall not start now!

I bustled into the small restaurant, the familiar scent of spices enticing my taste buds. How hungry I am indeed! I shall certainly wolf down my meal with extra vigor today!

It appears that the Yukimura family are busy at this moment; no doubt with patrons as exhausted as I to travel in such a weather. But that feeling will soon disappear when we will sip our fine meals! The Yukimura family has always been the best when it comes to ramen, no doubt about it!

Hurried footsteps rushed to my side immediately - oh how dear Keiko was such a lovely young woman!

"Oh you shouldn't have come today!" Keiko insisted, leading me to my usual table. I could not help but laugh; nothing gets in the way of my lunch!

"And, dear Keiko, do you doubt my abilities to tread through weather like this so I can have my usual luncheon? I think you underestimate me!"

I could see her sepia orbs glow brighter with glee as I allowed her to help me shrug out of my cloak before I took a seat. A nuisance that piece of garment was!

_"'The great thing about getting older is that you-'"_

_"'Don't lose all the other ages you've been.'"_ Didn't I mention that Keiko was quite the wise young girl? Reminds me of me at her age! "I'm a feisty one, unlike the old git I dare call my husband."

The girl neatly wrapped my cloak and placed it beside my seated form, smiling all the while. "I'll go get your food, and I'll be sure to get your husband something too."

"Oh don't bother with the last part." My husband doesn't deserve such fine food if he doesn't even make the trek! "Let him deprive of such wonderful cuisine!"

"I'll still get him something," Keiko laughed before scurrying off. When she makes up her mind, she is as unchanging as a rock. Quite like me, quite like me!

A few minutes later and I was indulging in my fine luncheon. Oh how simply delicious this is! Whisk me off to France for _Cassoulet_ or Italy for _Ossobuco_, but I shall always insist that this ramen is the best!

I love my seating arrangement in the small restaurant. I could watch everyone smiling, laughing, conversing - such a wonderful atmosphere! Plus I could enjoy my meal at the same time!

Finishing up my lovely bowl of ramen - perhaps I should order seconds, but then my poor figure couldn't handle it! - I easily spotted the Yukimura couple, bustling about to complete the many orders requested to them. And then there was the young Keiko herself, seeming to be conversing with a young man as well!

Familiar pose, raven hair held together tightly with those new fangled hair gels, chocolate brown eyes... of course it would be that Yusuke gentlemen I had seen in the restaurant numerous times. He seemed to be a bit rough on the edges, oh but he sure is a nice fellow to talk to!

They were conversing quite deeply with each other - I could almost hear them! That old git always complained of my eavesdropping habit, although I did kindly remind him that what he did was much worse, so there is no harm! Besides, my ears are dying for a good conversation!

"-at the old hag's place?"

Well! Yusuke may be a nice young man but that tongue of his may need work! I was about to show him the true meaning of tongue-in-cheek before Keiko cut me off.

"Y'know, I was starting to get worried if there was a Christmas party," she laughed. "Or if you all were to invite me." Normally, a statement such as this would get me all worked up in pity, but then Keiko winked. Yusuke seem to glow, his familiar smirk setting in place.

"Now how could we all forget about our dear Keiko? Especially when she's gonna bring us all free ramen!"

Oh, did that whack to the head sound so sharp! Good job, Keiko! Despite such a perfect smack, the other patrons did not seem to notice the sudden physical outburst. Though I must admit, it's quite routine between those two youngins....

Nimble fingers tucked a stray thread of hazel behind her hair, before forming into a single, wagging index digit. "Tut tut, Yusuke, you should know that though I may be more than happy to give food to all of our friends, I'll be charging you with the bill!"

Yusuke quickly held his hands to his heart, mock horror in his expression. "You wouldn't!"

"I would." Keiko leaned closer to her companion to stare in challenge. She surely is a younger clone of me!

He moved closer as well, matching her glare. "Bring it on."

I almost began sweating my poor little body from the tension before they both burst into a fit of laughter, and I drank my glass of water to calm myself. How this does remind me of my young years! So dramatic!

"I'll pick you up here at six, don't be late!" Good job young Yusuke, be a gentlemen!

"I'll be ready by then," Keiko replied cheerily. I saw her about to turn back to her work, before a hand shot out to rest on her arm, bringing her attention back to the young man.

"By the way," Yusuke mentioned. He glanced around the restaurant - is he looking at me?! Oh I must turn away! Yes, taking a sip of water! That's all I was doing! I wasn't listening!

Nearly sure that I would choke on my beverage, I glanced to the young couple. Yusuke had turned his attention back to his companion, so I was free to set my drink down and listen again. That was a close one!

"-kinda wanted to give it to you before we leave." He smiled softly. My, he is quite charming! And by the way Keiko's cheek were a lovely shade of pink, that charm is quite powerful!

"S-Sure, Yusuke. I'll give you yours then, too." She matched his smile, before making a gesture with her hand. "Now off with you, got other hungry mouths to feed."

He feigned hurt again in his dramatic hand-clutching-heart act, before winking and making his way out. My, that certainly was lovely! Now that I've heard of their little to be gift exchanging, my interest has been piqued; I wanted to see what they would get each other! Besides, though the restaurant closed at six in the evening, the time the young man would come to pick the young lady to this "Christmas party," patrons could stay a little later to finish their meals, so I would look inconspicuous. Oh, that old git would have a fit if he found out what I would be doing, but my life is quite boring! No harm in this!

Now then, should I get seconds? All this excitement has gotten me hungry. Perhaps I-

"Hi ma'am!"

I jumped up in my seat, turning to find whom would dare scare a fragile heart like mine. I could have gotten a heart attack!

Although, I couldn't help but smile as I saw Yusuke, though this was the boy who scared me out of my wits. "Why, hello Yusuke! Are you here to see Keiko?" Of course I knew he was here to see Keiko, but I must act ignorant!

"Yes'm, but I'm sure you already know that," he smiled cheerily. "Looks like the weather's cooperating now. I gotta go. See you around!" And with a wave, he was out the door and off to do whatever young men do now.

My, he's a sharp one. Or perhaps I'm not as stealthy as I once was.

Well, my husband must be worried by now, so I probably should not get seconds. No matter, I am perfectly content now!

I wrapped the cursed cloak around my body, heading towards the Yukimura couple to pay my bill. After a friendly conversation, I proceeded out the door.

"Wait!" Oh my, who would want me?

Ah, dear Keiko. And she seems to have a parcel in her hands. "Here's something for your husband!"

Did I almost forget that Keiko would insist on getting that old git something? Huh.

* * *

My husband was always busy on Christmas Eve, yet then so was I, but that did not stop me from sneaking out to the Yukimura restaurant for a bowl of ramen! I could almost see that old git fuming now. It was quite an amusing sight to behold. 

"Merry Christmas!" Keiko sang, placing down the ambrosia before me. My, it looks scrumptious!

"Merry Christmas to you too, my dear," I replied happily. There were only a few people in the restaurant now since it's Christmas Eve, and I know that the Yukimura family will do so too for the same reason. Still, had to question Keiko about that party! "Will you be doing anything this evening? Like - oh what do you youngins do - go to a _soirée_?"

"Usually, I don't, but _soirée_ indeed I will, ma'am! And you?"

"These old bones of mine are going to busy tonight!"

The young girl looked a bit flabbergasted - what, did I look like I could barely walk or something?

"Wouldn't you want to rest tonight? It's Christmas Eve!"

Ah, so that was it, phew. No woman wants to hear she looks frail and weak! "Oh now don't you worry hon, I'll get my rest! Now go along, I think someone's here for you!"

Keiko had turned around, and I could almost see her glowing like a star when that Yusuke fellow waved to both of us, a package nestled under one arm.

"That's my _soirée_ companion, ma'am," Keiko mentioned, smiling. "I hope you have a nice Christmas!"

"You too, dear! Now go off with that boyfriend of yours!"

Is she blushing? So sweet! "T-thanks, ma'am. Take care!"

I gobbled into my meal as I watched Keiko exchange a few words with the young man, before dashing behind the counter to slip off her apron and button up her jacket.

Oh, I just have to eavesdrop!

"Got your gift right here," Yusuke mentioned from across the counter, gesturing towards the red gift-wrapped box in his arms.

Keiko made a snag towards her present, but he pulled out in the nick of time, clear from her range. Oh, that scoundrel!

"Nuh uh, I wanna see mine first!"

The girl pouted playfully. "Aw, no fair, but okay." Ducking under the counters, she soon arose with a green gift-wrapped box, almost the same size as his. "Merry Christmas, Yusuke."

"Mine!" With unusually dexterity, Yusuke snapped the gift from the laughing Keiko's hands, tearing away the paper with extra vigor. Such enthusiasm!

Oh how lovely! A scarf! And by that grin, he seemed to like it too! "Nice, now I won't freeze to death the next time we have a blizzard like the one a few days ago." It was a blizzard that day? Interesting! Perhaps I'm more used to the cold weather than I realized!

He wrapped the dark blue scarf around his neck, giving a few mock poses (all manly, interesting!) to his smiling companion. So sweet, so sweet!

"My turn," Keiko mentioned as she snatched her gift from his unsuspecting hands. Quite sneaky!

She opened her gift with more precision than Yusuke, preferring not to rip open such delicate gift-wrapping, although I must say, the suspense is killing me!

When she finished unwrapping her gift-

"A box?"

A box indeed!

"It's _in_ the box," the young man mentioned, looking smug, scarf and all.

Keiko opened the box, revealing-

"Another box?"

What a mischievous boy!

"And it's in _this_ box-"

Yusuke didn't finish his sentence before Keiko tore away at the box. I guess her patience ran out; mine would have too!

"Keep going," Yusuke instructed arrogantly as the girl reached yet _another_ box. Oh, I do hope that boy wasn't dumb enough to give her a penny in such big a box! That's a horrible trick to do on a person! I would thwap him!

Keiko growled, before opening the box yet again. Looks like she hit the jackpot - holding a beautiful red velvet enclosure. Oh, this must be it!

"Finally."

"Open it."

A smile was dancing on her lips as she opened the box. Too bad the lid was towards my view; I can't see what's in it!

Soon though, I saw a most exquisite silver chain held in her hand, a beautiful ring acting as the pendant. Wasn't it pretty!

"Thanks, Yusuke," she breathed, grasping either end with her hands to hold the jewelry to her eyes. She's such a lucky girl; that old git never got me something simply exquisite like that!

Yusuke looked proud, but most of all, a pure look of happiness lightened his handsome features. "Come around and I'll put it on for you."

I couldn't help but smile, and I noticed the other few patrons in the restaurant, and the proud Yukimura parents, were looking on as Keiko rounded the bend towards her friend, giving him the necklace to place on.

Once finished, Keiko turned around, beaming at her companion, in which he smiled back in full force.

"Now you two, remember: no PDA in a public establishment!"

I simply had to giggle as the two grinned sheepishly at the Yukimura couple. PDA indeed!

"Gotcha, gotcha. Ready to go Keiko?"

"All set." She shrugged on her jacket, going back around the counter to hug her parents. "Be back soon!"

"Merry Christmas, Yusuke!" the Yukimura couple wished him. Spread the cheer, spread the cheer!

"You too!" With that said, Yusuke nearly dragged Keiko out of the restaurant.

Young love, ah, so sweet!

It appears that I have finished my ramen during my more discreet eavesdropping. (I'm getting the knack of it back!) That old git is going to be breathing down my neck if I don't come back soon, so I hurried to pay my meal, wishing the Yukimura couple a Merry Christmas, and bustled my way out of the homely restaurant. I got a night ahead of me!

As soon as I exited, I heard the familiar voices of the young couple, slowly walking away. Eavesdrop, I must! Oh, what a bad habit!

"Hey Keiko," Yusuke stopped his strides, and Keiko looked up at him curiously. Oh where can I hide? Oh, that lamp post! It looks a little... _thin_ though. No matter!

"Hmmm?"

"Why'd you get me a scarf in the first place? Not trying to be mean, I mean, I like the scarf, but I'm wonderin... y'know."

I had to smile at his confusion right now. Keiko seemed to take amusement in it too!

"Well," she faced him fully, a sneaky grin on her lips. Well, isn't this uncharacteristic!

"It was so I could do this." Immediately, she snagged the two ends of the scarf, pulling it towards her that led the young man's head tilt toward her awaiting lips.

I could melt out of the sweetness of the situation!

As quickly as they came together, they separated. Darn!

Yusuke looked surprised, but a silly little grin took over his features. "Got to hand it to your ingenuity, Keiko."

She beamed, a little flush in her cheeks, before locking her arm upon his. And together, they walked towards their little _soirée_.

I just had to sigh happily. It was such a lovely little scene! Wait till the old git hears this!

I hurried back to my little home faraway from home, my husband prepared for the night.

"Oy! You old hag! It's almost time! Where were you?!"

Just like him to crack under all the pressure, so I rolled my eyes. "Girl's gotta eat, you old git!"

"At a time like this?! It's almost time to go and you're _eating_?"

"You should talk! That suit isn't going to fit you anymore! You eat like a cow!"

"Bah!" He put on his little reading glasses, pulling from his suit pocket the list to glance at the contents. "Alright, _Dear_, I gotta get going before I get a stockpile of lawsuits from those kids." He chuckled at his own joke; I have to admit, kids these days could sic lawyers on anything!

"Alright, alright." I inspected the vehicle, making sure everything was in place, before returning to the old git and tightening his coat around him. "You be safe now!"

"After all these years, you still say that?"

"Because you almost fell off a roof four years ago!" Luckily, he hadn't been injured or anything, but he was whining about that sprain on his ankle for awhile!

He rolled his eyes - now who wouldn't keep him grounded if I didn't? - but smiled cheerily.

"I'm going to miss it here. Nice place this is! But we're needed back home after tonight."

I was also sad about the prospect of leaving Japan, but there's no place like home. "I am too. Especially the ramen!"

"That was pretty good ramen," he muttered thoughtfully. "Ah, we'll just have to give the Yukimura family something special this year!"

"I think they already have their special gifts this year." And how true it was!

"Huh. Really. Well, I better get going, see you in a couple of hours!"

He may be stupid, but I still loved the man, so I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Make those kids happy this year!"

"I always do!" He winked, before setting off. "On Dancer, on Prancer, on Dasher, on Comet, on Cupid, on Doner, on Blitzen, and lead on... um... er-"

Oh for heaven's sake. "Rudolph, you idiot!"

His stupidity does make him a sweetie, though.

**End**

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
